Super Mario Castle
'Super Mario Castle''' '''By Popple Koopa''System: Nintendo DS' Graphics: 3D Sidescroller Genre: Adventure Rating: E for Excellent ESRB Rating: E for Everyone '' ''Story''' Bowser kidnapped Peach (yet again) and has held her captive in a giant, 8-floored castle. Mario must save Peach from the evil Koopa Family by finding his way through this massive building known as Koopa Kastle. ' 'Controls '''''Normal Controls Left or Right on Directional Pad: Walk A: Jump A then B: Ground Pound A then X: Flip Attack A then Y after collecting Fire Flower: Fire Wheel Attack B: Spin Jump X and Left or right on Directional Pad: Dash Y after collecting Fire Flower: Throw fireballs Y after collecting Feather: Cape attack Y after collecting Feather and Dashing at full speed: Fly Y after collecting Hammer Bro Suit: Throw hammer Y after collecting Thunder Suit: Throw thunderbolt ' 'Riding Yoshi Controls Left or Right on Directional Pad: Walk A: Jump Hold A in ,idair: Flutter Kick B or Y: Eat and Spit X and Left or right on Directional Pad: Dash ' 'Items Old Super Mushroom Fire Flower Feather Star Hammer Bro Suit Yoshi Wings … and more ' 'NEW! Chargin' Chuck Suit: Makes you invincible while dashing. You will lose suit after completing a room. Thunder Suit: Hurl thunderbolts that can hit up to five enemies each Super Super Mushroom: These orange Mushrooms make you even bigger so you can reach things like keyholes that are too high to reach even as Super Mario … and more ' 'Enemies ☀'Enemies '''''Old Goomba Koopa Troopa (Green, Red, Blue, Yellow, Silver, or Gold) Paratroopa (Green, Red, Blue, Yellow, Silver, or Gold) Chargin' Chuck Baseball Boy Fire Sumo Rex Podoboo Boo Dry Bones Hammer Bro Fire Bro Boomarang Bro Sledge Bro Amazing Flying Hammer Bro Magikoopa Klepto … and many more ' ' New Earthquake Jake Dry Guy Dry Rex Dry Chuck Slammin' Sam Soccer Son Football Fatty Tennis Ted Golf Guy Giant Ninji Shadow Bat Me Roar Lakithunder Elecloud Amazing Flying Boomarang Bro Amazing Flying Fire Bro Amazing Flying Sledge Bro Shadow Bro Chomp Bro Ice Bro Dry Bro Thride Jungle Blipper Monty Mob Jellyblooper Mud Grolem Chuckroach Needle Bird Fish Jungle Ptooie Piranha '''Crystal Grublimp' '''Elite Football Joe Grombud Froggy Galoombud Allihater Moose Bro. Mini-Galoomboid Mandibait Koopa Mummy Garden Pokey Goblimp''' ' Gingybread' ' Kwhack' Fire Sledge Bro. Bazooka Guys SparkDr ' Ogrich' Elite Dry Bro. Kritta Rocky Joe EX Mini-Galoomboid Dry Guy Tribe Pharaoh Rex Spinenut Gromba Fruitbot Crazee Rozee Hydra Guy Frogog Chillldude Alsphere Giant Flamer Giant Rocky Dry Babut Ice Me Roar Mini Dry Bowser Parachute Metool Boomarang Boruum Fire Sledge Bro. Dry Sledge Bro. Shadow Kosha Banana Bro. Rebound Bro. Rock Bro. Mario & Luigi Mechaniloids Giant Ninji Enemies Enemy Name Strategy Level Rarity Goomba Thrower Goomba Goombas walk around slowly. No need to panic. Jump on them and they die. They look like Galoombas, oddly. Mario's House, Mushroom Kingdom Way, Bowser Castle Foregrounds Semi-Common Spiked Galoomba Spiked Goomba You can't jump on them. Roll into them and they die. Mushroom Kingdom Way Uncommon Gritty Bloomba Gritty Goomba Like Spiked Goombas, but can create sandstorms. They resurrect after 5 seconds, and they can only be killed by leading then into water. Mushroom Desert Common (especially in the coffin) To be determined Ghost Goomba They can't be killed unless brought under a spotlight. Come in packs from 2 to 5 The Final Challenge Semi-Common Alternate Goomba SMGBD Alternate Goomba Hide spikes in their back, roll is recommended. Bowser's Alternate Universe Rare File:Blue-Helmet Goomba.png Blue Helmet Goomba These Goombas took precaution and decided to wear a helmet... too bad it doesn't protect from ground-pounds. The Final Challenge Rare To be determined Mega Goomba A towering Goomba that is slow, but defeats Mario with one touch!!! The rarest enemy, with only one in existence! The Final Challenge THE RAREST OF THEM ALL Koopa Troopa SM3DW Koopa Troopa Simple. They can be stomped twice and they die. All levels Very Common NegativeTroopa Alternate Koopa Unlike normal Koopas, they can duplicate. They can spike their shell every few seconds, so a roll is recommended. Bowser's Alternate Universe Rare NegativeParatroopa Alternate Paratroopa Replacing Paratroopas, they act like Alternate Koopas. One roll is enough to kill them. Bowser's Alternate Universe Rare To be determined Bombshell Koopa They use the same tactics as in Super Mario Land. The best way to defeat them is by throwing an object at them. Bowser Castle, The Final Challenge Rare Hammer Bro. Party 8 Hammer-Bro. These pests are more annoying than ever, with a new attack where they charge while swinging their hammer. Bowser Castle Uncommon BoomerangBroNSMBU Boomerang Bro. Faster than in Super Mario Bros. 3, and will remove 3 slices of health with every attack! Jumping is better than rolling. Bowser Castle Rare To be determined Fire Bro. Annoying. Jumping at them is the way to go. Bowser Castle Rare SledgebrosNSMBW Sledge Bro. Act like in most games, most easily defeated by a ground-pound. Bowser Castle Rare 50px Whip Bro A variety of Hammer Bros that use whips instead of hammers. Defeated with a ground-pound. The Final Challenge Rare IceBroNSMBU Ice Bro. Just like Fire Bros, but faster. Can also freeze Mario. Mt. Ice, The Final Challenge Uncommon Alternate Hammer Bro Alternate Hammer-Bro. They act like Alternate Koopas, but throw hammers. A roll is recommended. Bowser's Alternate Universe Rare BobombNSMBU Bob-omb As common enemies later, they are a force to be reckoned with. Jumps should stun them, while rolls will explode them and harm you. A good toss will do them in. Bowser Castle Semi-common BobUlk SMGBD Bob-ulk This time, they look like recolored Bob-ombs. They create a larger explosion. The Final Challenge Rare SMGBD BulkyBobOmb Bulky Bob-omb This one is similar to Bob-ulks, but stronger and rarer. The Final Challenge Very rare To be determined Gold Bob-omb Drop coins with defeat, but are faster than normal Bob-ombs. Golden Train Rare Pokey Pokey With only 2 weaknesses (jumping on them and throwing objects (for exapmle, crates) at them), they are a force to be reckoned with. Mushroom Desert Rare To be determined Bandit This time, they steal carried objects and collected coins. This is annoying when attempting to get the 100-coin Boss Key in Bowser Castle. Any attack can defeat them. Mushroom Desert, Bowser Castle Uncommon To be determined Blargg Blarggs can now chase Mario for a few seconds. Jumping on to them will stun them for a short time. the only way to defeat them is by throwing a Bob-Omb at them. Bowser Castle Rare BooNSMBWii Boo Boos are now only weak to thrown objects. Otherwise, they act like they did in most other games, by turning invisible when looked at. All Ghost Houses So common it's not even hilarious To be determined Dark Boo Unlike normal Boos, this purple-colored variety can turn invisible at will, go through enemies and, worst of all, DON'T SHY AWAY WHEN LOOKED AT!!! Otherwise, they are similar to normal Boos. Bowser Castle, The Final Challenge Uncommon To be determined Red Boo Known as Pink Boos in this game, they act just like normal Boos, excluding the fact that they can disguise themselves as decorations (for example, vases and chairs). Haunted Mansion Semi-Uncommon To be determined Bumpty They are faster than before, and are indestructible. They are only defeatable if lead into an abyss. Mt. Ice Rare Freezie Freezie Freezies now chase Mario. Jumping onto them is not recommended, because they are spiked. Rolling is the best way to defeat them, though leading them towards torches is another way to defeat them. Mt. Ice, Cloud Rift Semi-Uncommon Mr. Blizzard Mr. Blizzard Acting just like in Super Mario 64, they throw snowballs. They have a new weakness: rolling. Mt. Ice Semi-Rare Whomp Whomp These baddies come with a similar appearance to that of Super Mario Galaxy 2, while retaining the X-shape of bandages from Mario Party 7. Obviously, ground-pounding is the way to go. Bowser Castle Foregrounds (2nd visit), Bowser Castle, The Final Challenge Semi-Uncommon 50px Iron Whomp These Whomps are made of iron and their bandage is protected by an iron plate, which can be destroyed by throwing a Bob-Omb at it. The Final Challenge Rare Thwomp2 Thwomp Nothing special here, just acting like they did in Super Mario Bros. 3. Their weakness in this game is... having Bob-Ombs thrown at them. Bowser Castle Rare Wallop Artwork Wallop Acting like they did in Super Mario 3D Land, they block pathways and necessary objects. They CAN'T be defeated! Bowser Castle, Cloud Rift, Princess Peach's Castle Moderately common ShyGuy Shy Guy One of the rarest enemies in the game (ironically), they are pretty much quick versions of Goombas. Cloud Rift, Princess Peach's Castle Very rare(!!!) FlyGuy Fly Guy The 2nd-rarest enemy, can only be defeated by a jump attack. Cloud Rift Very rare 50px Bowser Popup They look like paper cut-outs of Bowser, on a stick. Any attack will tear them in half. The Final Challenge Rare 50px Fiery Cheep Similar to the jumping Cheep-Cheeps from Super Mario Sunshine in behavior, these hop from lava and will make Mario catch on fire. They can be defeated by throwing an object at them. Bowser Castle, The Final Challenge Semi-common 50px Magicheep A cross between a Magikoopa and a Cheep-Cheep, can summon fireballs and fling them out of the water. These fireballs can be punched back towards the Cheep-Cheep. The Final Challenge Rare Porcu-puffer Porcu-Puffer A pufferfish that can't deflate and can't be defeated. The Final Challenge Rare 50px Sparkly Ghost A ghost that sparkles and can masquerade as a Coin. Jumping on them will banish them to nowhere. The Final Challenge Rare 50px Faded Portrait A faded (blurred) portrait of Bowser. It can breathe fire, just like the Boo portraits in Super Mario 64. A Bob-omb is required to defeat them. The Final Challenge Rare 50px Sand Mowz A Mowz that is actually made of sand. Despite that fact, they are entirely sentient. Any attack will defeat them. Mushroom Desert Semi-common Categories: Games Pages with broken file links Demos Recent Wiki Activity Super Smash Bros. GR Krexxal • 9 minutes ago Arbelian Exotoro • 19 minutes ago Splatoon 3 (Bearjedi) Bearjedi • 33 minutes ago Mariomon Red and Green Versions Dragon of Steel • 33 minutes ago Help us grow Fantendo - Nintendo Fanon Wiki! Get Started Trending FANDOM Articles 8 Times Wrestlers Swapped the Ring for the Big Screen in Cameo Roles 8 Times Wrestlers Swapped the Ring for the Big Screen in Cameo Roles What You Need to Know About ‘Ant-Man and the Wasp’ What You Need to Know About ‘Ant-Man and the Wasp’ How ‘Call of Duty: WWII’ Shrunk Its Audio Production for a Bigger Sound How ‘Call of Duty: WWII’ Shrunk Its Audio Production for a Bigger Sound Will Tyrion and Jaime Join Forces in ‘Game of Thrones’ Season 8? Will Tyrion and Jaime Join Forces in ‘Game of Thrones’ Season 8? ‘Mario Tennis Aces’: Not Quite a Smash Hit, but Still a Worthy Mario Sports Game ‘Mario Tennis Aces’: Not Quite a Smash Hit, but Still a Worthy Mario Sports Game 'Piranha Plant: A moving plant Piranha Guy: A Shy Guy holding a Piranha Plant Cheep Cheep: A fish Blooper: A squid Ukiki: An annoying monkey Grinder: A Ukiki that hangs from trees and spits watermelon seeds Krab: A crab Lobzter: A lobster Beach Guy: A Shy Guy that attacks with a bucket and a shovel Fiery Rock: Self-explanatory Cactus: I hope you don't need a description Pokey: A moving cactus Chain Chomp: A chain with eyes and teeth Chainless Chomp: A Chomp with no chain on its back, it just rolls Faker Chomp: A Chomp that pretends to be a statue, when your back is turned it will move towards you Jumping Brick: Self-explanatory Brick-Throwing Guy: A Shy Guy that throws bricks Red Chomp: A Red Chain Chomp; these are faster and stronger than the average Chain Chomp Chomp Guy: A Shy Guy who holds a Mini-Chomp Mini-Chomp: A small Chain Chomp Monty Mole: A mole that likes to hop out of the ground Buzzy Beetle: A large beetle with a hard shell Swooper: A bat Swampire: A bat that can suck away your hearts Rolling Boulder: Self-explanatory Boulder Clubba: A Clubba that shoves rolling boulders Clubba: Umm... I'm not sure what this is. It's from Paper Mario. It wields a spiky club. Large Piranha: A large Piranha Plant Triple Piranha: A Piranha Plant with three heads Podoboo: A fireball that hops out of lava Stone Chomp: The boss of 2-3 and 3-2, it is faster and stronger than the average Chain Chomp Mini-Piranhapus: The description can be found in the "Levels" section Clubber: A large Clubba ''' 'The Levels''' *S*= Secret Level *SIA*= Secret Item Area (These secret rooms contain items and a Yoshi Egg) ' ''1st Floor 1-1 Entrance Room This is a very simple level with hardly any enemies at all. ' '1-2 Spare Room Anothor simple level, but there are quite a few Ninjis around this room. ' '1-3 Greenhouse This level is full of Piranha Plants and Ptooies. This level also has a bunch of big jumps over lava. You must dash, then jump. ' '1-4 Larry's Room The first Koopaling's room. This room has lots of Ptooies and Venus Fire Traps. But at the end you must enter the big, red door and defeat Larry. Even though he is the first boss, he is not easy. ' '1-A Secret Garden. *S* How to get here: Find Secret Exit in 1-2. This is one of the secret rooms in this game. This is an outside level with a whole bunch of Ptooies, Piranha Plants, and Venus Fire Traps. Also look out for the Giant Piranha Plant blocking the exit. After you complete this level you go to Larry's Room. ' '2nd Floor 2-1 2nd floor Hallway. This is a long level and you get a lot of time. There is mainly Pokeys and Monty Moles, but there are some Goombas and Koopa Troopas too. ' '2-2 Flooded Room This room is flooded and you must swim through this level. Look out for Bloopers and Cheep Cheeps. ' '2-3 Koopa Kitchen Who knew a kitchen would be this long? There are floating kitchen utensils in the area, but the main problem is the Hammer Bro that is blocking the exit. ' '2-4 Painting Room This room is full of paintings. So that’s why it is the painting room. There are Boos in this room as well as a Big Boo. This room isn't that difficult but the Big Boo is a huge problem. ' '2-5 Wendy's Room Wendy's room is another Flooded room and is full of Cheep Cheeps. But the problem is the huge Cheep Chomp that keeps following you for the whole level. You must avoid being eaten by it. Go through the red pipe and then enter the big, red door and then defeat Wendy. ' '2-A Rope Room *S* How to get here: Find Secret Exit in 2-2 This is a room full of swinging ropes. If you miss you fall into Lava. After you beat this you go to Painting Room. ' '3rd Floor 3-1 Boo Room This room is full of Boos and Big Boos. This is easy if you avoid the Big Boos. ' '3-2 Circus Room This room has swinging ropes and walking ropes. Look out for Chargin' Chucks and don't fall into the lava. ' '3-3 Toy Room This room is full of Mechakoopas and Floating Toys and Boos. This is a hard level. ' '3-4 Freezer This level is basically ice everywhere. There are lots of Freezies and Ninjis. The water is so cold that when you go in a timer appears and you must jump out before it says 0 or you freeze and lose a life. You have 15 seconds. ' '3-5 Lemmy's Room This is another ice level and has lots of Icy water and Freezies. Bullet Bills will also be shot around this level. Enter the big , red door and battle Lemmy. ' '4th Floor 4-1 Bullet Room This room has Bullet Bills shooting at all directions. This is a very difficult level. Also look out for the Banzai Bill shooter, which also means the Banzai Bills. ' '4-2 Baseball Room This level is full of Baseball Boys. Not to mention there is a special Red Yoshi Egg in this room. When it opens, instead of been grown up, the Yoshi is only a baby. Feed it five enemies and will mature and become a grown up one. ' '4-3 Chuck Room Chargin' Chucks galore! Running ones, football kicking ones, you name it, they’re in here. There is also an Earthquake Jake in here, too. This is one of the hardest levels of the game. ' '4-4 Sports Room Lots of sport-related enemies as well as a couple of Fire Sumos. ' '4-5 Gymnasium Just like the Sports Room but there are some Amazing Flying Hammer Bros. around. ' '4-6 Roy's Room This is a room with a Block Train that goes over lava. The main problem is that you also must avoid the balls the Baseball Boys throw at you. There is also a Sledge Bro that blocks off the big, red door that you must enter to battle Roy. ' '4-A Train Room *S* How to get here: Find Secret Exit in 4-3. If you go here you get a taste of the Block Train. This is easy if you can just stay on the blocks. ' '4-* Top Secret Item Room *SIA* How to get here: Find secret exit in 4-5 The first two blocks contain Fire Flowers and the last one contains a Yoshi Egg. When you leave you go to Roy's Room. You can visit here any time you need items or Yoshi. ' '5th Floor 5-1 Thwomp Room This room is full of well... Thwomps, and lots of them. You have to dash through most of the level. Then there is the part with Thwimps, which are harder to avoid than Thwomps. ' '5-2 Chomp Room This is one room full of Chain Chomps. This is very difficult but the hardest part is the Chomp Bro blocking the exit. ' '5-3 Dry Room This is full of Dry Bones, Dry Rexes, Dry Guys, and Dry Chucks. These Dry enemies will also throw bones at you so they are harder then normal. There is a Dry Bro blocking the exit, too. ' '5-4 Music Room This is one hard level with flying music notes that will hit you if you are not careful. Not to mention there are three Earthquake Jakes in here. ' '5-5 Morton's Room This Koopaling's room is a Triangle Block maze. You need to pick the right one or you fall into the lava. There are also Thwomps in here too so you need to be very careful. Find the big, red door so you can defeat Morton. ' '5-A Triangle Room *S* How to get here: Find Secret Exit in 5-2 This a triangular room with Triangle Blocks all over the place. This is a maze because some may take you somewhere that would confuse you. ' '6th Floor 6-1 Mecha Room This is full of Mechakoopas you will need to use to your advantage so you can throw them at harder enemies like Giant Ninjis and Earthquake Jakes. ' '6-2 Thunder Room In the first part there are Eleclouds, which are clouds that shoot thunderbolts downwards. When one starts to have electricity surrounding it, stay away, then after it shoots its thunderbolt quickly run underneath. The second part is getting followed by a Lakithunder that throws Spinies and thunderbolts at you. ' '6-3 Pipe Room This is a pipe maze that is very complicated. Can you find your way out? Also look out for Ptooies. ' '6-4 Ludwig's Room Ludwig's room has a Magikoopa following and attacking you as well as Mechakoopas. This is hard when there are two Magikoopas following you. Find the big, red foor and defeat Ludwig. ' '7th Floor 7-1 Spike Room This room is full of spikes, Balls 'n' Chains, and Thwomps, not to mention there are moving platforms as well. ' '7-2 Aquarium This is a swimming level full of Cheep Cheeps, Bloopers, and Fishbones. Look out for the Cheep Chomp. ' '7-3 Mirror Room This room is full of mirrors that you must use to your advantage. This level introduces Me Roars. These lion-like enemies are invisible but can be seen through a mirror, so you need to use the mirrors to find them. ' '7-4 Iggy's Room This room makes you ride on a Skull Raft over lava. There are lots of Blarrgs and Golf Guys around this area, nut the main problem is the Amazing Flying Sledge Bro that is blocking the big, red door you must enter to battle Iggy. ' '7-A Cage Room *S* How to get here: Find Secret Exit in 7-2 This room is full of wire fences you must climb to the exit. Look out for Amps. ' '7-B Golf Room *S* How to get here: Find normal exit in 7-A This room is full of Golf Guys and moving platforms. ' '8th Floor 8-1 Magic Room A room with a whole bunch of Magikoopas. The hardest part is when you must also avoid Golf Guys and Tennis Teds. ' '8-2 Blaze Room This Room is full of lava, Skull Rafts, and fire-themed enemies like Fire Bros, Fire Sumos, and Amazing Flying Fire Bros. This is a very, very hard level and takes a lot of concentration to beat. ' '8-3 Bro Room ' 'This has every kind of bro in the game: Chomp Bro, Ice Bro, Sledge Bro, Dry Bro, you name it, there is at least two of each in this room. Also be careful of the huge jumps that must be made. ' '8-4 Rooftop ' 'This is the Grand Finale. Make it to the big, red door and battle the King of the Koopas himself. This is the roof of the castle and has two rooms plus a space in the middle that has a bunch of obstacles as well. The first room is flooded and is full of Cheep Chomps (giant Cheep Cheeps that try to eat you). The second part is the space that is full of Firebars, Eleclouds, and Balls 'n' Chains, and is the hardest part of the level. Then the final room before battling Bowser is getting Yoshi and eating a blue Koopa shell, which makes him able to fly through the room full of Amazing Flying Hammer Bros. and a Lakithunder that follows you. Then you enter the big, red door and battle Bowser. ' '8-A Rooftop Secret Ladder *S* This is just a secret entry to go straight to the room where you make Yoshi fly. ' 'Ending Mario defeats Bowser (again) and saves Peach (again). But the Koopas put dynamite in the castle and it is about to explode. Bowser and his kids escape in the doomship, then the castle explodes. What the Koopas don't know it that Mario and Peach were hanging onto the back of the ship and drop down to a giant mat below in front of Peach's Castle. Mario gets congratulated by everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom (again). But one thing Mario knows is that Bowser is not finished with him. ' 'Boss Guide Larry Larry starts by throwing two seeds onto the battlefield which make two Venus Firetraps appear to make it harder for you. All you have to do is jump on Larry three times. ' 'Wendy Wendy's battlefield is on a platform that floats on water. Now this is the hard part: the water rises and there are spikes at top. Also Cheep Cheeps will jump out of the water to hit you. Just jump on Wendy three times. ' 'Lemmy This battlefield is a tilting platform on lava. Lemmy is wearing a helmet with spikes on it so you can't jump on him. You need to jump over him and attack the ball he rides on. Just keep avoiding him and eventually he will throw a Koopa shell at you. Jump on it, then throw it at the ball. Repeat two more times and the ball will pop and Lemmy will be sent flying and be defeated. ' 'Roy This is just a simple room but with a Thwomp in the middle. Jumping on Roy won't do anything so he will keep chasing you. You need to trick him into getting him squashed by the Thwomp. Repeat two times and Roy will be defeated. ' 'Morton Morton does two attacks: making a ring of sound you must go through the middle of to avoid it, and causing a earthquake shockwave that doesn't go far. If the ring of sound is red you need to jump, if it is green don't jump or you will get hurt. Jumping on him doesn't do a thing to him. When he does an earthquake it makes a Koopa shell fall down. Grab it and hit a rock that makes up the roof and hope it is one that hits Morton because it goes in random directions. Repeat two times and you will have finished him off. ' 'Ludwig Ludwig will use his ray gun to shoot beams at you, but those are easy to avoid. Then he will spit a fireball at you that is also easy to avoid. Then he spits three fireballs! That is a very hard attack to avoid, but it is possible. Then lastly he throws a Mechakoopa at you. Knock it out, grab it, then throw it at Ludwig. Repeat two times and you will finish off Ludwig. ' 'Iggy He is a small Koopaling but he is the final boss before battling Bowser. Iggy is on a platform that is too high for you reach. He will throw three Koopa shells down below. You need to make all three stop, then throw one above to hit the platform, which will make Iggy fall off, then you jump on him. Repeat two times. ' 'Bowser It's time for the Grand Finale. Beating Bowser is done in threerounds. ' 'Round 1- Bowser appears in his Clown Copter and starts making it bounce around the battlefield. He starts off slow and this is a huge battlefield so it is easy to avoid him. Then after about 15 bounces he throws a Bob-omb that’s about to explode. Grab it and throw it at him. Repeat two times to complete round one. After a few seconds Bowser reappears holding Peach, but Peach will throw you an item. If you are Small Mario she will throw you a Mushroom, if you are Super Mario she throws you a Fire Flower, if you are Fire Mario she throws you a special Star that makes you invincible for one whole minute. Bowser will put Peach back into the Clown Copter and Round 2 will begin. ' 'Round 2- Bowser does two huge bounces to the sides of the field, making it smaller, and starts bouncing faster! After ten bounces he will do a huge one! There will be a red X telling you where he will land, so get out of that area, then jump over the shockwave. Then he throws a Bob-omb. Do the same thing- throw the Bob-omb at him. Repeat two times and the same thing with Peach happens again. Then Round 3- the final round begins. ' 'Round 3- Bowser doesn't make it shorter this time but he bounces very fast, then yet again does the huge bounce, but then he spits fireballs up in the air and will just leave you alone, hoping the flames roast you. The flames will fall so avoid them. Bowser will then throw the Bob-omb at you again so you know what to do- throw it at him! Repeat two times and you have finished the final battle! ' 'Easter Eggs (Extras) Christmas Decoration If the date on your DS is December 24 or December 25 the levels will be decorated with Christmas-y things. ' 'Unlockables Hard Mode This is a harder version of the original game. If you complete the game five times the sixth time will be harder Super Mario Bros. You can unlock this blast from the past by finding every exit and completing every level. (You don't need to complete Rooftop and Rooftop Secret Ladder to unlock this.) ' 'Profile Mode This is a special feature for when you pause the game. You can get a description of enemies. Every time you defeat an enemy its profile gets added to the profile mode. You can't get a description of an enemy you haven't defeated. ' 'THE END. I hope you enjoyed this game because I did a lot of work on this! ''